1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to plumbing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved protective plumbing sleeve wherein the same is arranged for affording protection to plumbing conduit prior to its subsequent soldering and securement to remaining plumbing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction sites are formed with a supporting concrete slab and the like positioned within a ground work base, with plumbing directed through the slab and associated framework for subsequent connection. Extended periods of exposure of the plumbing deteriorates such plumbing and associated damage thereto. The invention sets forth a protection covering for mounting about a forward terminal end of plumbing prior to its connection to further plumbing structure.
Prior art protective structure are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,188 to Budd wherein a protective canopy member is positioned about shrub work.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,722 to Bogoslowsky sets forth an enclosure for tubular containers, wherein such tubular containers are arranged for filling with various products.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved protective plumbing sleeve as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing protective sleeve structure for use in plumbing environments and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.